Sora disses Naruto!
by KingdomHikari13
Summary: What happens when Sora watchs Naruto? This! Ha! Yay, my first story! Be nice to me, please! Also, It's only ep. three, I think.. I might make more to ep. fifty though!


_**Ami: Hello! What if Ami was evil and made Sora watch Naruto?... This!.. I think.. I don't know Sora to the fullest, and I don't know Naruto that much either.. Whatever.. Just read it! Read it!**_

Sora sighed and sat on his bed, then looked around... Everything looked the same like before he left.  
Kairi tould him NOT to watch TV or else he would become a 'couch potato'. But, Riku tould him to check out a new hit anime show called 'Naruto'. So Sora sat in his room and thought. Kairi.. Riku.. Girl- friend.. bestfriend... Do what Kairi tould him.. Do what Riku tould him.. choices, choises.. then he got bored and turned on his TV.

"Okay Riku. This better make me laugh. ... Or else I'm telling Kairi you're a couch potato... whatever that is." He grabbed the remote and sat his butt on his dark blue bed and stared at the TV.

"Oh, what channel do I put it on? I better call Riku.." Sora reached for the phone, but it rang before he dailed his best friend's number.

"Hello?" Sora turn down the TV, hopeing it wasn't Kairi and she hadn't heard the TV.

"It's Riku, you watching Naruto? I love his ep!" He sreamed in Sora's ear.

"Um... What channel do I put it on?"

"... Everyone knows which channel Naruto's on! _Sigh_, Okay it's on Cartoon Network."

"... Um?... Cartoon network?.."

"Channel 22!" Riku yelled. I live in Houston, not Destney Islands, so I just used the channel here. **D**

"Okay, Okay, Meannie." Sora picked up the remote and fliped it to Cartoon Network. "By the way, what's a couch potato?"

"... Um.. Hey! It's starting!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Sora hung up the phone and put it by his side, just in case he wanted to yell at Riku if it got boring. He turned up the volume and lisened to the opening theme.

_"Rivals?! Sasuke and Sakura!"_ The TV seemed yelled in Sora's ear. He turned down the volume and stared at it. So far.. Boring! He saw a blonde guy walk down a lane and saw a kid hiding behind a blanket thing.. Then the kid wants to fight him.. The blonde says no... _Sigh_..

He looked at the sceen with disbeleaf, a girl with pink hair!? **Cool!** She walked and saw another blonde person, a girl this time.. and they raced to he guessed a school shouting 'Ino-pig!' and something about a brow.

Then the girls were in class, and they stared at some boy. Sora stared at him, he looked emo.._ **"Like Riku! Heehee!''** _The pink haired girl asked _'Sasuke'_ to sit next him, and then another chick comes outta nowhere and says she was there first and should sit next to this emo Sasuke person.

"Freaks, just fight over him.. Oh, they're aready doing that.. Whatever, Kairi should watch this.." Sora said to himself. He saw that blonde boy again and was looking at Sasuke. "Cool! They're gonna fight! Yay, I like fighting!"

He stares the emo kid down until one of the kids behind him push him into Sasuke and they end up _kissing_, Sora covered his eyes. "Ew! Riku didn't tell me this was a **gay** show! Yuck! He kissed him!" he look back up at the TV and saw that maded the pink haired girl mad, who stood ready to attack the blonde boy.. along with other girls..

Then class began, some weirdo with a scar on his face announced that each ninja would join a group of three to further their training.

"Ninjas? Riku watchs a ninja show! Ha, funny! I can use this for black mail!"

The blonde guy, pink hair girl, and emo kid end up together. The blondy is thrilled to be with Pinky, while she's thrilled to be with Emo boy. Some girl with short hair and light purple eyes, who, Sora guessed, had a crush on the blondy, was sad not to be in his group, maybe.. Sora didn't know..

Sora found out thier names; Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. So Sakura dissed Naruto to find Sasuke. Naruto got mad and looked for revenge. He saw Sasuke sitting alone eating a rice cake, that the hungry Sora wanted to grab and eat, and attacked him. Sasuke emerged the winner and tied Naruto up. He then headed over to where Sakura was eating by herself. Then he says, _"Your forhead is so big, it makes me want to kiss it."_

"Okay, why did he say that? That's just weird.." Sora wispered to himself.

He joined her and asked what she thought about Naruto. She started ranting about how Naruto doesn't know anything about her and that he's just annoying. She only wanted Sasuke to accept her.

"Wow, she wants him to accept her.. that's so sweet! I should watch this with Kairi!"

Then there's a flash back to the real Sasuke, who has been tied up by Naruto. Naruto then transformed into him to trick Sakura. Just as she's about to kiss him, he got a sudden stomachache and the desperate urge to use the bathroom and rushed off.

"... What!?.. I would never do that to Kairi!"

In the bathroom, Blondy had a revelation. He only could get close to Pinky if he transforms into Sasuke. His plan was to make Sakura think that Sasuke found her annoying. However, while he's in the bathroom, the real Sasuke walked passed Sakura and asked about Naruto. She ranted about how annoying Naruto was, but he tould her that she's annoying and it really hurts her.

"T-that big meannie, Sasuke! I hate him now! I have a new fav character now, emo kid!"

Naruto, meanwhile, headed out of the bathroom where he was greeted by Sasuke. Naruto decided that he would gain the respect of others if he defeated Sasuke, but again he had another desperate urge to use the bathroom and retreated.

"One word... **Baka**! But it is funny to see him act cool, 'cause he's not! Hahaha!"

Sakura had the chance to think things over and decided to be nicer to Naruto. When he emerged from the bathroom, she greeted him and asked him to walk back to class. He accused her of being Sasuke and wanting revenge, but again, his stomach got the better of him. Then it ended.

"... So that's it?.. I'm calling Riku!" The the phone rang right when Sora touched the number eight.

"Hey Sora!"

"This show sucks! I'll never watching it again!" Sora yelled to the other line.

"... You think I'm Riku, how cute!"

"... You're not Riku are you?" Sora's breathing stopped for a second and waited for a replay.

"No, it's Kairi."

"_Cry, Weep, Sob _I was just kidding! I didn't mean it, it was a joke for that evil Riku! I would never watch TV!" Sora cryed.

"?... It's okay, Naruto rules! Sasuke's my fav character, who's yours?"

"Emo boy!?" Sora asked in disbelef.

"Yeah! I hate Sakura, though! She's a hoe!"

"... My fav character is that shy girl that likes the blonde guy.. but mostly because she's the only one that doesn't scare me.."

"Hinata Hyuuga? Yeah, I like her too."

"... I'll talk to you later okay?.." Sora hung up the phone and stared at the floor. "I hate you, Riku... But that show ruled! Gotta watch it again!"

xxx

_**Ami: The End! I love crossovers of the best Anime, Naruto and the best game, Kingdom Hearts! Maybe I'll make one with Naruto playing Kingdom Hearts.. I don't know.. I know it wasn't that funny though.. But I tried.. I think.. Whatever though, I'm bored! KingdomNaruto13-out!**_


End file.
